Love LOVE
by BanetteGirl
Summary: The pokemon's way of showing love, and the trainers way of finding love, heheh sucky summary but if you read you will understand : Banette Girl
1. Chapter 1

Love, L.O.V.E

By Banette Girl

Dawn was walking along the pond she had stumbled across in the middle of the forest, She had Released her Pachirisu, but when she turned around to check on her other pokemon. She had ran away, and now Dawn was trying to look for her, but it was getting dark.

"Dang it, Pachirisu, where'd you go,"

Dawn was about to scream for Pachirisu, when she heard a Voice call out 'Electivire,' She turned to see Paul walk out of the woods, he had his hands in his pocket looking around. He stopped when he saw her, she watched as his lips smirked up.

"Troublesome, you lost,"

"NO, and the Name is Dawn, D-A-W-N," she said sticking out her tongue

He rolled his eyes at her then turned back to the woods, and called out Electivire again.

"You have one missing too, huh, Pachirisu ran off, so umm, have you seen her,"

"No, have you see Electivire,"

"No, I'm sorry,"

"Why,"

"that he is missing, duh,"

"Hff,"

(Pachirisu/Electivire)

"Where am I," Pachirisu said holding her tail walking around

"DAWN,"

She began to panic, when the bushes around her moved and a big Shadow walked out. She jumped back, but relaxed when she saw Electivire. He gave her a cocked eye brow glare.

"Hey, there, Lost," He asked

"yes, I am, have you seen, Dawn," She asked

"No, have you seen Paul,"

"No, I'm sorry,"

She looked at the woods, in a full 360. She then turned to Electivire and twisted her tail.

"Can I tail, around with you, until we find them, I bet they may have meet up," She said

'Fine," She walked behind him, before she got tired of watching his feet, she ran up the nearest tree, and followed him from there, they wouldn't talk they walked in pure silence. Before long Pachirisu began to feel tired of walking, and her tail dropped down.

"You ok, you fell behind,"

"Yeah o-," her tail got caught in a vine and her balance fell off, as she began to fall Electivire turned and as it happened.

IT. ALL. HAPPENED. IN. SLOW. MOTION.

Pachirisu Fell, and Electivire turned around, he saw her falling, he was shocked and reached his hands out to catch her. HE tripped over a root, There face collided.

Pachirisu opened her eyes to see she was KISSING Electivire, she got so shocked, and Scared, she Released all the electric power in her.

(Normal)

Dawn and Paul where having a stare down, when a huge bolt of Blue lightning exploded the forest, and a scream of "PACHIRISU" echoed. They turned to see Dawn's Pachirisu Running at Full speed past them, into the exit of the forest.

"Looks like I have to go, Bye Paul, hope you find Electivire,"

"hn, Bye,"

Paul turned to see Electivire jogging up beside him, licking his upper lip.

"What happened,"

"Ugh, well, she was falling, and I tripped, and then," he didn't finished he just slapped his hands together.

"You kissed,"

A nod,"

"Lucky, then that was her power I saw, looks like troublesome is one hell of a trainer,"

Electivire looked at his master, before heading after him, as hey went to fallow Dawn out of the Forest.

##################

DONE! i'm planning to make this a series of chapters with each of their pokemon 9with a added effect of some i wish they had) hehhe

well please review V


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so like last chapter was of Pachirisu and Electivire, and a shocking kiss, now this chapter gets even hotter, (type why)

Chapter two

(Cyniquil and Magmortar)

Dawn looked around the park, as her pokemon played, she watched her Cyniquil swing back and forth in the swing, before running off and wrapping around the leg of PAUL. (A/n: shocker…no)

"Hey Paul,"

"Hn, what up Troublesome,"

"Not a thing, so how have you been since like two days ago,"

"Fine, training Magmortar,"

"Cool, so how is the big guy,"

"Fine, I guess, weak, and pathetic,"

"HEY, BE NICE,"

"Why, he is,"

"Not true, he is a really tough pokemon,"

"Whatever,"

Dawn looked at Paul as he released his pokemon, then watched as Cyniquil invited him to swing.

(pokemon talk)

"Hey, Magmortar, will you push me,"

"I guess,"

Cyniquil stood up in the seat, as Magmortar pushed him.

"Soooooo, how is your training,"

"Horrible,…Master is mad at me, because I hit a rough patch and, my aim is kind of off,"

"Oh, well, I think your still awesome, hehe, I mean your super strong, and you are super tall,"

"Thanks little man,"

"No problem, higher, higher,"

Magmortar smiled at the complement from the little pokemon, as he pushed him higher and higher.

(humans)

Paul looked at Dawn, she seamed hurt that, he said that about Magmortar.

"I'm sorry, Magmortar isn't weak and pathetic, I just haven't been in the greatest mood lately,"

"Its ok, but you should apologize to him, not me, ok," she said smiling up at him, before recalling her pokemon and her with cute shoulder accessory Cyniquil walked off.

Magmortar walked back to Paul, with a bold smile, he looked down at his trainer.

"I'm sorry,"

With that Paul walked off, leaving a Smiling Magmortar to catch up

J any better hehe next time it's a flowery field and a lovely wishing flower


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Last time was Magmortar and Cyniquil, in a cute innocent fluff, now lets get a little closer to home, with a more important pokemon.

Chapter three

(Torterra and Roserade)

Paul had set up camp the night before in a calming flower field, the rich colors were like a rainbow. He was doing dome training with his Partner Torterra and his other Partner Weavile.

"Ok, Now Weavile, like I said before, go easy on your right shoulder, and try that stance again,"

"Weav-Weavile," ( 'Yes, Master,' enter evil smirk)

"Now Torterra, Use Vine whip, Weavile still Ice beam,"

As they got ready to attack, Weavile, lowered to his knees, with his right claw resting on the ground, with his left raised in a defense stance, he began to store up his ice beam, he glared at Torterra.

Torterra shook as his vines whipped out from his tree on his back, and hung in the air.

"Weav," (one)

"Torterra," (two)

"ROSERADE," (HELP)

Weavile began to choke on his ice beam, witch began to make the fur around his neck and shoulder sprout ice like a cool set of wings. As Torterra's Vines recoiled inside his tree. They turned and looked at the flower pokemon running away from a huge (when I say huge I mean like 20 or 30) Beedrill, she was holding onto a flower. She ran and hid behind Paul, panting from the stressed out run.

"Weavile, use Shadow Claw, Torterra Leaf Storm,"

"WEAVILE,"

"TORTERRA,"

"Good, Now Roserade, what are you doing out here by your self," Paul asked Getting on one knee to look the pokemon in the eyes.

"Rose, Rose, Roserade, Rose," ('I saw this flower, and,')

"Torterra?," ('And?')

"Rose, Rose, Roserade, Rose, Rose," ('I soon Got Lost from Dawn,')

"Weav, Weavile, Weav," ('we will help,' Glare at Paul)

"Where was the last place you saw her," Paul asked

"Roserade," (Park)

They began to pack up Paul's campsite, as Roserade Sat down on the rocks nearby, and played with the flower in her hand, it was white with a purple and blue heart in the middle of it. With a star shape leaf on it. Torterra walked over to her, and head butted the rock.

" ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSERADE, ROSE," ('Don't Do that you scared me')

"Torterra, Tore, Tore," ('I'm sorry, Roserade,"

"Rose, Rose, Roserade," ('Are we leaving' she asked Quietly)

"Tore, Tore, Torterra, Tore," (' In a little bit,')

"Rose," ('Ok')

"Torterra, Tore," ('what's that?,')

"Rose, Rose, rose, Roserade," ('it's a Wishing Flower')

"Torterra, Tore," ("Wished yet,")

"Roserade," ('Maybe' blushes)

"Torterra, Tore, Tore, Tore, Torterra," ('May I ask what for,)

"Roserade, Rose," ('Nothing Important',)

"Torterra Tore," ('Come on,')

(A/n: they have left and are now walking threw the woods, with Paul and Weavile ahead,)

"Weavile, see any sign of her yet," Paul called out as Weavile jumped from limb top limb in the trees looking for Dawn

"Weavile," ('nope')

"Torterra, tore, tore, TORTERRA," ("Tell me your WISH,') (a/n: nosy much?)

"Roserade," ('Ok')

"TORTERRA," (well,?')

"ROSERADE THERE YOU ARE I WAS SO WORRIED I TURNED AROUND AND YOU WHERE GONE," Dawn said as she came running up from the side of them

"TORE, TORTERRA," ('Wait Roserade,')

Dawn stopped as Roserade turned around and looked at Torterra

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Roserade, Rose, Rose, Roserade, Rose," ( 'I wished to spend more time with you Torterra,' Blushes)

Weavile Fell over (anime style) with his mouth wide open.

"WEAVILE, WEAVILE, WEAVILE, WEAVILE, WEAVILE,' ('What the Fuck, Funny Shit')

Torterra turned and Slapped him across the face with a vine whip. AS Weavile danced Around, He turned back to see Roserade Walking away with Dawn, and the Wishing Flower laying on the ground.

"Torterra, lets go," Paul said watching Weavile spill a string of cuss words.

"Torterra," ('coming')

Torterra used Vine whip to grab the flower, and took it in his mouth and smelled the flower, he then felt his cheeks heat up as Paul came to stand by him, with a smirk on his face. Weavile was hiding behind him

"Come on you lover boy," Paul joked

Well, there you go a sweet flowery fluff, next time a high flying adventure,

J Banette Girl


	4. Chapter 4

Last time it was Torterra and Roserade, with a wishing flower, and a bad mouth Weavile. This time it's a high flying adventure.

Chapter Four

(Altaria and Honchkrow)

Dawn was training her Altaria to use Ice beam while Spinning and Flying. So far it wasn't working the Ice beam was ok it was when she spun that messed up.

"Altaria, try again, I don't want to get caught in the rain, that's coming, with out camp set up," Dawn called out

Altaria flew up high in the sky and as she began to store up her ice beam she moved in her rotating way, the ice beam shot off in the wrong direction, and hit a tree. Altaria moved and landed on a Rock besides Dawn.

"Its ok, we will get it soon, don't worry," Dawn said feeding her a poffin, and rubbing her head

"Al-Al-Altaria," (I'm sorry, Dawn,)

"No reason to be, we will learn, just takes time,"

Altaria, nodded her head and looked at the sky as the rain clouds moved in, Dawn began to set up camp, but to her surprise she turned wit ha hand full of fire wood, and bumped into a body.

"Oh," Dawn said as she rubbed her butt

The other body turned and looked down at her, and snickered at her.

"Troublesome, watch it,"

"PAUL,"

"Hn,"

"We have to stop meeting like this, I mean come on, this is like what the third time, or the forth,"

"Forth," he said he helped her up, off the ground.

"Well, how are you this time, and do you mind helping me with something,"

"I've been fine I guess, and what,"

"I can't set my tent up right, and with the rain that's coming, I don't want to be left outside with no shelter,"

"Hn, figures it would be something along those lines, I saw you in this thicket and saw some of your training, not going so well, and all, I will make you a tent, instead of set on up,"

"make," Dawn asked

"Yes make, Torterra stand by for battle,"

"TORTERRA,"

"Use, Frenzy plant,"

Torterra shot off his attack, as a tent like figure was weaved out of the roots.

Paul looked at Dawn, she was looking at Torterra

"Now that's a new meaning of go green, so that's why our bags so small,"

"Yeah, huff, need me to make a fire too,"

"Nope, Cyniquil got that covered,"

"Good, you can do your part of the tent," He said releasing the rest of his pokemon to eat.

Dawn had Cyniquil to make a fire inside the tent it was small so the roots wouldn't catch on fire, and another one outside for her and Paul to sit by for now.

Altaria had still not moved from the rock, and was looking down, as Honchkrow walked up to her.

'Honch, Honchkrow, Honch," (What the matter)

'Al, Al, Al, Al, Al, Altaria, Al," (I can't spin and use ice beam)

"Honchkrow," (Why)

'Al, Al, Altaria, Al, Al," (the Spinning throws me off)

'Honchkrow," (Come)

Altaria watched him Fly up into the sky, and look down at her, She flew up to him

(Pokemon talk)

'I can't se how flying in a storm is going to help me,"

"Trust me, we are going to work on you spinning, and after you get use to that feeling we will try your ice beam,"

"Ok then,' She said

Honchkrow Began to spin around, and fly forward, as Altaria followed him. They began to spin in odd arrangements of patterns, as Dawn and Paul watched. Soon it began to rain.

'Honchkrow, we should head back, what if we get wet,"

"Nope, I want you to try and spin threw the Rain, watch me," He said

He flew off threw the Rain, and began to spin threw the rain droplets, as he did Altaria began to blush as he looked so handsome, his movements where perfect he never touched the rain, as rain came close to his feathers he spread them as they fell threw the space. He returned to her, and looked back at the Rain coming down.

"Your Turn,'

"Honchkrow that was amazing, you looked, well you looked," SHe blushed, and began to move from foot to foot

"If I Looked like anything, then you will look amazingly beautiful," He said looking at her

"I-I-I-I-Ok," She said as she took to the sky she was on the out side of the tree line where the rain wouldn't hit her, she looked out at the rain, and then took a deep breath.

'Nothing to worry about Altaria, you can do this, he is watching," She said

Before flying out to the rain, she spun beautifully threw the rain, as she moved in a pattern threw the rain drops. Before Honchkrow joined her and spun behind her, they flew threw it with grace and beauty.

"Know try and use Ice beam, but lets me give you a hint, don't use just feel," he said as he spun and used Night slash, as it busted threw the rain, it looked like it was black sparkles.

Altaria Began to spin threw the rain, as she tired her Ice beam it failed. She felt humiliated, she flew back and landed on a tree, as she tucked her head in her feathers, she cried.

"Now, now, Don't cry, you will get it, come on lets try again," He told her

"Ok,"

They tried several more times before it began to work, she would spin and use her ice beam and it would spiral around her, then bust when she opened her wings wide, Honchkrow was proud of the blue bird, as he watched her, he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

The Landed in the tree and she rubbed her cheek against his

'Thank you Honchkrow,"

"No-No-No problem," he said

He looked down at her she was resting against his chest feather, he signed and snuggled closer to him before turning to see the tent and the fire out, and noticing a little Piplup white/pale as can be fainted by the entrance.

(What Piplup saw was…..)

Dawn was Snuggled up to Paul, as he had his arms wrapped around her, on rested on her stomach while the other rested on her knees, she had her back to him using his sleeping back as a cover witch was now at their feet, and hers was resting under them. Dawn had grabbed Paul's hand on her knee and now their fingers where intertwined.

J heheh Ikarishipping FAVE SHIPPING OF ALL

J Banette Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait on this one, I fell behind a day on uploading well last time it was a high lying adventure for Altaria and Honchkrow, now lets see what two little Doggies can do to their trainers heart held bond, heheh I didn't tell you guys about this chapters pairing it's a surprise

Chapter Five

(Umbreon, and Espeon)

"Now Espeon, How about you and me go for a little walk in the park, while the rest of my team, takes a nice needed brake at the center, hmm, and work on that move of yours," Dawn asked the little pink dog/cat

'Espeon!' (yay)

They began to walk threw the park once they got near a clearing, surrounded in flowers with a bench or two, Dawn realized some one had beat her there, and was already deep in training. Curiosity got to her so she took a seat on the bench with Espeon to watch the training. They watched, attacks fly off, and commands be giving, but couldn't see the trainer or the pokemon.

'That's Strange, I mean, its like they are right beside me, but I cant see either one of them,' Dawn thought before a Flame While Came too close to her bench for comfort. She jumped up and off the bench before being caught by a set of strong hands. She looked at the spot where the flame wheel had been and Saw a Umbreon, with yellow hair in its eyes going form its spot between its ears to the middle of his big blue eyes. He Wagged its spiky tail at her, before giving off a yawn.

"Troublesome, are you going to stand on your own now,"

Dawn jumped to remembering that she was now in the arms of …..Paul. She lowered her head to conceal her blush in her bangs. Before releasing her iron grip on his sleeves, and moving away from him. She turned back to Espeon who was backed up in the corner of the bench nose to nose with Umbreon, they were both wagging their tails, and had a dreamy look in their eyes.

"Sick, down right sick,"

"Well that's not nice Paul, how are they 'Sick'," Dawn asked

"Troublesome,"

"Well I want to know,"

"How they are nose to nose, looking in each others eyes," He said grabbing her and making their noses touch.

'I Find it Romantic in a way, your just mad because no one will be nose to nose with you,' She joked moving and poking her finger onto his chest

"You wee until you moved, and don't deny that blush Troublesome," He said lifting up her chin to look at it

"Stop it,' She said Pushing away from him, and looking back at Umbreon and Espeon, she smiled at them.

Umbreon had Espeon Pined to the ground with his front feet over her, with her ear in his mouth, as the cat/dog, just looked at him, and pulled on his hair. Dawn looked back to Paul, to see had moved to sit by her on the bench, she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"So how, you been, since, well last time,"

'Fine, you,"

'Ok I guess, I still sorry though.," She said

"For what,"

"When we shared that tent, I didn't mean to well,"

"Cuddle," He snickered

"Yeah, Cuddle with you,"

"I had my part as well, troublesome, I did wake up with my hand up your shirt resting on your stomach, so I guess, we are equal,"

(Pokemon talk)

'I Don't see how, your hand was up her shirt, she was just cuddling, not touching things," Espeon reported

'Aww, now, if you think about it,…,"

"If I think about it what,"

"Never mind, your right,"

"I though so,"

"Espeon what are you thinking about, Sweetie," Umbreon asked her before licking her cheek

'How cute they would be if they were a couple, the signs are there, the emotions, just not the words," She said

'Well, maybe we can help,"

"How,"

"What if we, came up with a plan, you know, make Master trip they fall on each other, and kiss,"

"Umbreon, as good as that sounds, this kind of stuff need to be handled with the two people it involves,"

"Party pooper,"

Espeon looked at him, before jumping up and hitting him square on his head with an iron tail,

"Sorry,"

'Much better,'

She said kissing him, (well rubbing her nose to his and licking him)

They looked back to their trainers, as they slowly backed away to give room.

(humans)

Paul was watching Dawn from the Corner of his eyes she wasn't looking at him, just playing with her fingers ignoring him witch gave him an idea.

He moved Closer and put his arm behind her. He Smiled on the inside when she jolted off the bench, and fell on her butt, Blushing like a mad lady.

"Troublesome," He asked

She wouldn't look at him, he got curious to see if she was still blushing so he went to get off the bench when she shot up.

"I think I need to get back to the center,"

"I'll walk you there, then, hmm," He asked

"Ok, then, I mean, no, no I got it,"

"No I insist on Walking you to the center,"

"Ok then," She said slowly making her way back to the center with Paul at her side, when Umbreon and Espeon came running up, they were supper fluffy, like they had been rolling in grass.

'What have you two done," Dawn asked

"Espeon Espeon," (Lips Sealed)

"Umbreon,' (agreed)

They acted like they were zipping their lips, wit ha mischievous smile dancing behind their eyes

Dawn looked over at Paul, they shared a look.

"You don't think,"

"I hope not,"

"Espeon, Espeon, Espeon, Espeon, Espeon, Espeon," (be expecting and egg tonight)

Umbreon just wagged his tail.

J welllllllll,,,,,,, Hahahha

J Banette Girl


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time was Umbreon and Espeon and a huge Ikarishipping moment so far. In this chapter it is time for the two pokemon I would say are more their trainers. WEAVILE AND LOPUNNY!**

**Chapter 6**

Weavile walked around, away from the oh so love struck Torterra, and the rest of the pokemon on his master's team.

"Why has every one else found some one to fall in love with, I mean come on when's it my turn, what am I saying I'm FUCKING Weavile, I don't need a girl to be in love with I'm the hard core battle maniac," He told him self (Pokemon talk by the way)

He sat on a fallen tree, and kicked his foot in the dirt, before hearing a giggle from beside him.

"WHO'S THERE,"

"Me silly," Said Lopunny sitting by him

"What do you want," HE asked her moving away from her

"I just came out here to clear my head, its love crazy at My Lady's camp site, every one is drooling over their new crushes, and stuff," She said

"Yuck, its disturbing, they haven't trained properly in two weeks, everyone is in la-la land, about your stupid team," He said

"Watch it,"

'Sorry, so Lopunny, may I ask you something," he asked looking at her

"Yes, of course Weavile," She said her cheeks turning red, and her hand moving to cover her face

"First off why you blushing, and second what's so great about love,"

"Well I'm blushing because Weavile, I Like you, and second they say love is a wonderful thing that is amazing that once you find it, it make you stronger in a different kind of way, than power, you feel great all you want is to be with that one person," She said looking up at the sky

"I don't see how, and DID YOU SAY YOU LIKED ME," HE asked Falling off the tree.

"Yes I did, is something wrong with that,"

"No-No, its just well, I mean, I'm me, Weavile cruel rude, and hate a lot of things," He said

"Yes, but your brave, strong, and very handsome,' She said Sitting well laying on her hips and elbow.

Weavile looked away and blushed, "Well, I don't think like that its power, power,"

"oh, so you don't want a, never mind, I said to much, I have to go," Lopunny said Standing up and bouncing off. Leaving the sound of falling tears to echo in Weavile's ears. HE stood up and walked slowly back to his master and team.

He didn't eat, he DIDN'T train, and he didn't speak. He just stood there looking at the ground confused.

"MASTER," HE cried

(Normal)

Paul heard Weavile screech to him,

"What,"

'WEAVILE, WEAVILE, WEAVILE, WEAVILE, WEAVILE," (Lopunny said she likes me,)

"Well do you like her,"

Weavile looked away,

"I can't stop you, hell I couldn't stop the rest of them go for it, just no EGGS," He said looking at Umbreon on the last part.

(Pokemon talk)

"I don't want to go after her though, I don't want to hurt her,"

"You're an idiot, then," Paul said

Weavile looked at him, hard, with a shocked face,

'A Huge Idiot, I mean I see you watch her all the time, like you like her, and now you don't want to hurt her, because of it, and she likes you she told you., she stronger than you then,"

Weavile looked at the ground, before taking to the trees in a high pursuit for the Rabbit. He found her sitting beside her trainer on a bench still crying, with Dawn hugging her.

"Girls are so, so Emotional," he said walking out of the clearing

HE SWEARS LOPUNNY STOPPED MID CRY

He looked at her, and began to scratch the back of his head, before taking a deep breath and looking at Lopunny again.

"Lopunny, I was rude earlier, and to tell you the truth I like you too, I just well I'm afraid, I-,"

She moved and Kissed him, his ears, and tail, shot up as he kissed back, he opened one eye to see her ears moving in a pleased manner, and before long his tail began to wag.

(Normal)

"AW," Dawn said, before turning around and looking into black eyes.

"PAUL don't do that, you sacred me," She said falling yet again to the ground

Paul smiled at her, and looked back at the pokemon, with huge ass eyes.

Lopunny was sitting on top of Weavile their fingers where intertwined and all they were doing was staring each other in the eyes.

Paul looked back down to se Dawn, turned looking at them, as she stood up she clapped her hands together.

"Love is magical,"

"So I have heard," Paul added

Dawn looked at Paul, and kind of felt funny, he wasn't being rude yet. So what did she do, she poked him hard In the ribs.

"TROUBLESOME,"

"Hahahha I poked you,"

"I know, but why,"

"Because, you weren't being rube,"

"Well,"

"Hahahha, it was fun thing at the time,"

He smiled at her, before looking at Weavile, who was now standing waiting for a command (him and Lopunny were holding hands)

Dawn turned and looked at Paul, and asked the hardest question, that made him fall.

"Paul, how come we hate each other and our pokemon love each other,"

Like I said he fell, on his butt, and looked up at her, as she bent down to look him in the eyes,

"Well,"

He stood up and looked her in the eyes they were now nose to nose, eye to eye, chest to chest, and then Lip to lips.

They stayed like they, for a long time, Lopunny and Weavile laughed at the sight before they pulled away

"If its not Like Trainer like pokemon, its Like Pokemon Like trainer," Paul told her.

Well, end of this Story!

J Banette Girl


End file.
